Y si
by Sagira Morpho
Summary: Adrien tratar con todas sus fuerzas de probar que su amada princesa el inocente de todas las acusaciones que recibió para que la expulsen, sin importar si eso es jugar sucio, en tanto Chat Noir se podra dar cuenta del gran engaño donde fue llevado.


Y si

Adrien sintió su corazón una especie de estrujo al enterarse que Marinette había sido expulsada, era su amiga y justamente por esa razón se sentía culpable de no haber levantado la voz cuando el director reviso su casillero. Su princesa no era esa clase de persona, ella tenia un corazón tan noble como la palabra.

-Adrián deberías tomar cartas sobre el asunto, si es que te interesa tanto tu amada "princesa", puedes aprovechar esta oportunidad para olvidar a Ladybug y comenzar una nueva página.

-Que dices plagg, ella es mi amiga y se que si yo estaría en la misma situación trataría con todas sus fuerzas de descubrir la verdad.

-Aja, sigue repitiéndote eso y haber a donde llegas Romeo.

Plagg se fue volando a alguna parte donde me dejo el suficiente tiempo para darme cuenta de lo obvio, si quería ayudar a Marinette tenia que ir con Alya y Nino para ver que podíamos lograr, en la conversación que tuvimos lo que logramos tener como objetivo fue encontrar a la culpable, que de manera obvia era Lila.

-Hay Adrien no crees que es una pena que hayan ocurrido tantas cosas para que recién todos se den cuenta de la verdadera cara de Marinette, para mi es una lastimo porque la consideraba una gran amiga, las cosas van a ser diferentes sin ella.

-No crees que eso es extremo, pudo haber sido otra persona que intento culparla.

-Si hubiera sido otra persona las pruebas que hizo Alya hubieran dado con el agresor, pero como lo vez no hay nadie.

-Si te soy sincero creo que es algo extraño que tu rodilla a pesar de todo no tenga ningún morete o tengas alguna dificultad para caminar-le mencione mostrándole sus piernas que ese día estaban con la piel directa.

-Quete puedo decir sano rápido-se fue hacia alguna de las clases mientras esperaba de dar la señal para que Nino y Alya salgan de su escondite.

-Hermano, eso fue genial.

-Me muero de contarle a Mari lo sucedido de seguro se pondrá contenta y mas al saber que una de las acusaciones no está fundamentada.

De pronto se escucharon gritos de la televisión, se mostraba a Ladybug perdiendo de una estrepitosa manera contra Mayura, esta no podía aguantar por mucho tiempo, entre a los baños corriendo y me transforme en Chat Noir.

No tuve palabras para lo que vi my lady se encontraba retorciéndose de dolor, parecía que Mayura había escapado a mi llegada, rápidamente sentí una impotencia de no haberla protegido, la atraje a mi pecho y sentí como unas lágrimas salían de esos hermosos ojos.

-Chat, siento que ya no puedo más, por favor perdóname todo este tiempo fui dura contigo, la verdad es que cuando se trata de estar a tu lado quiero enfrascarme y cerrarme porque se que sin no hiciera eso ya no podría ser digna de estar a tu lado.

-Pero que estas diciendo, tu eres una chica valiente, fuerte, soy yo el que no merece tu cariño, y que hay del otro chico, tu lo amas no.

-Chatón eso fue una mentira, no ha nadie mas que tu, eres el que me roba todo lo que tengo y me vuelve indefensa.

-Ladybug-sus ojos se iban cerrando y lo único que pude hacer fe contemplarla hasta que siento como una de sus manos esta sacando mi anillo, la solté y no me importo que callera, esa era una vil copia.

De forma casi instantánea Ladybug llego y nos enfrentamos a la copia parecía tener l misma astucia de Ladybug era demasiado perfecta para ser una simple copia, hasta que en un rato Ladybug me señalo la silueta de Mayura estaba escondida y lo único que se podía divisar era su vestido, Ladybug se quedo peleando con el semimounstruo y yo perseguí a Mayura, en el momento de su escape dejo caer un llavero de la torre Eiffel, en el momento que lo toque el semimounstruo dejo de pelear y en vez de eso se nos unió en la pelea todo parecía que iba a salir bien hasta que vemos como una figura morada aparece detrás y nos ataca de improvisto, logra arrebatarme la torre Eiffel y se lo entrega a Mayura en un rápido movimiento el semimounstruo vuelve a atacarnos, todo parecía perdido hasta que Ladybug invoco el Lucky Charm en donde saco una bolsa, parecía algo sin valor pero cuando logro que Papillon cayera al vacio juno con Mayura es cuando me dijo que huyamos, sé que ese no era su estilo ni el mío pero no tuvimos opción.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al girarnos y percatarnos de que Mayura mato al semimounstruo y Papillon se la llevo en brazos, lo único seguro que tuve en ese momento fue que ellos dos eran mas que simples aliados, hasta se me vino una idea fugaz de que eran una pareja diabólica donde compartían un mismo deseo por el mal, aunque en un mismo sentido adorable.

Después de todo este gran suceso fui a la sesión fotográfica que organizo mi padre, donde lo único que sabia era que la modelo era de su total agrado y respeto. Al llegar al lugar me dio mucha rabia el hecho de ver a Lila hablándome como si nada hubiera pasado frente a todo el staff.

-Disculpen, me podrían hacer el favor de dejarnos un rato solos a la señorita Rosseau, tengo algo personal que comentarle.

-Ufffffff, que romántico, claro que los dejamos a los jóvenes tortolos solos-menciono el camareografo.

-Sabes que lo que hiciste es algo terrible no Lila.

-No se de lo que hablas Adrien Agreste.

-Tu fuiste la que organizo todos los infortunios de Marinette es por eso que te digo que aun puedes hacer lo correcto y decir la verdad.

-Porque lo haría, eso no me va dar nada a cambio.

-Lo harás porque eres mi amiga.

Y de esa forma es como Marinette pudo regresar a la escuela, aunque Lila se saco toda la culpa alegando sufrir una rara enfermedad terminal que provoca que en repentinos momentos uno haga cosas sin querer

##########################################################

Bueno, mucho gusto espero que haya sido de su agrado esta versión del capítulo.

Quería dar un pequeño agradecimiento a Hkt29, Moon-9215 y a .g98


End file.
